Kali
|actor=Felisha Terrell |first=Tattoo |last=Lunar Ellipse}} Kali, was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Felisha Terrell. History Early Life A pack of Werewolves led by Ennis approaches the distillery. Ennis shows the Werewolf with him a rope covered in blood hanging from a hook in the distillery ceiling. Deucalion and Kali are among the group. Ennis says the hunters dragged one of his wolves here with an arrow in his throat. They hung him up and cut him in half. "They killed one of ours." "One of yours," Kali says. She wants to know why she should care about someone from another pack dying. Another Werewolf points out that hunters don't discern packs. Deucalion adds that they do discern motive. A wolf howls outside the distillery, and then a black wolf trots into view. She shifts into human form, and one of the wolves from another pack puts a blanket around her shoulders. She gives Deucalion a smirk and a knowing look. The Alpha Pack When Deucalion started forming his alpha pack, one of his conditions is that to join the alpha pack, they have to kill off their entire pack. Ennis wanted to join but only if Kali joined with him. Kali kills her pack, however, when it comes to her Emmisary, she nearly finishes her off but leaves her to die with dignity as she loved her. Beacon Hills Kali and the other alphas are in the abandoned bank, keeping Boyd, Erica and Cora in the vault. Erica challenges Kali and Kali comes out on top, killing her. She leaves her body in a closet. One of the alphas sees someone lurking behind the corner. Its Isaac and they capture him and remove the memory from him before beating him up. Kali goes to see Isaac and puts a hypodermic needle of something into his IV. Isaac realizes that’s something’s up and sees that her toenails are sharpened into claws just before he passes out, but he sees her red alpha eyes first. Later, Braeden is in the locker room when the twin alphas, Kali, Ennis, and Deucalion enters. Braeden fights them. She has impressive martial arts skills, but she isn’t a match for five alphas. Deucalion uses his hand to create a mental picture of the girl. She tells him that he’s afraid of the teenage boy, implying that Scott is a threat. Deucalion replies that he is a potential threat, but he’s planning on having someone else take care of that threat for him, and the girl realizes that he means Derek before Deucalion kills her. The alphas, minus the twins go for Derek at his loft. Cora immediately goes into fight mode, but she’s not at full strength yet, and Ennis immediately delivers a blow that would have been lethal to a human by throwing her to the ground where her head slams against Derek’s concrete flooring. Kali pulls a pipe from the loft’s exposed industrial system and fights Derek with it before putting it through his torso. Deucalion tries to talk to Derek as Kali, twists the pipe through his back. Ennis lets Cora up, but she knows better than to try to rush to him at this point. Kali continues twisting the pipe in Derek’s back. Blood is dripping from Derek’s mouth. Deucalion wants Derek to kill one of the members of his pack. Derek’s condition is beginning to visibly worsen as Deucalion continues his discussion of the alpha pack. Cora is beginning to look very worried. Deucalion shares that when an alpha kills one of their betas they absorb the beta’s power. Apparently Deucalion found this out accidentally, but ended up killing all his betas once he realized. Deucalion remarks that Derek looks like his mom before beginning a rant that he is the “Alpha of Alphas”, the “Apex of Apexes”, the “Predator of Predators”, “Death, Destroyer of Worlds”, and “The Demon Wolf,” complemented by dramatic lightning although there is no evidence of a storm happening. As his rant culminates Deucalion’s sunglasses shatter. Kali pulls the pole out of Derek’s back, and the alphas leave as Cora rushes over to her brother. At the mall, the alpha pack and Derek's pack are beginning to fight. Derek makes the first move by running at Deucalion before being intercepted by Kali. Boyd takes on Ennis while Isaac goes for the twins in their combined form, and with resignation, Scott shifts and joins the fight. Deucalion simply watches as his pack takes on the Hale pack and Scott is shown receiving the torso wound that Allison had to stitch up. The alpha pack brings the fight to a stand still, and Deucalion delivers the ultimatum that Derek must kill Boyd, but the others will be let go. Derek hesitates, and Kali tells him that he must choose between pack or family while shifting her position on top of Cora, making the bones in Cora’s neck creak. As Derek struggles to make a decision, Allison appears with flashing arrows. The arrows cause enough confusion for both Cora and Boyd to get up. Scott rushes at Ennis with red eyes, but they quickly fade to yellow. Derek and Ennis begin to fight. Scott claws at Ennis’s calf, the only thing he can reach, and Ennis stumbles, which is the movement that causes both him and Derek to pitch off the platform. The alpha pack retreaves Ennis' body and takes him to the animal clinic. At the vet’s office, the doorbell rings and Morell enters with Aiden and Kali, carrying a mostly dead Ennis. Deaton doesn’t want to help them, and the pack can’t force its way in because the the clinic is made of mountain ash. Morell reasons that if Ennis dies the alpha pack will be out for blood and end up hurting the pack, and Deaton opens the gate. Deucalion arrives and talks with Deaton before crushing Ennis’s skull with one hand. Kali just knows that her boyfriend just died and not that Deucalian killed him. She goes outside, vengeful and roars, causing some of the cars alarm to go off. Aiden tries to calm her down. The power in Derek's building goes off. The door to his loft opens up after ominous clanking to reveal a very angry barefooted alpha that goes by the name Kali. She says when Ennis died, she initially thought to simply find Derek and kill him where he stood, but then she remembered how Derek surrounds himself with teenagers “hiding behind them." She wondered what she would have to do to get him alone and decided that kidnapping and threatening Ms. Blake might work. erek agrees, motioning to Boyd and Isaac to get back so he can fight Kali one on one. Derek says his iconic one liner. "I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." And then he and Kali begin to fight. Derek and Kali fight through the water. Stiles texts Isaac to explain that they’re there and are about to turn the power back on. Isaac rushes to protect Ms. Blake, while Boyd is thrown into the fray by the surging current. Kali and Derek both go down from the shock. Kali is the first to recover and orders the twins to grab Derek and hold him while she lifts Boyd up and drops him onto Derek’s claws. Boyd is impaled on Derek’s claws. Derek’s eyes glow a bit brighter red, and Boyd gasps in pain. s she exits, Kali gives Derek an ultimatum – join the alpha pack by the next full moon or she will kill all of Derek's Pack next time. As the twins follow her out, Ethan seems slightly remorseful. Kali and Deucalion enter the hospital and walk right by Melissa. The elevator dings open, and Jennifer walks into the same hallway as Kali and Duke. Deucalion takes the tip off his cane, revealing a blade, and throws his cane like a javelin at Jennifer. It impales the wall next to her head. Kali makes a run for the elevator as Jennifer tries to escape. She catches the doors before they close, but Jennifer summons up some magic and repels her away from the door. Later, Melissa finds Deucalion's cane stuck in the wall. She pulls it out, and then Deucalion eases it from her hands. "Thank you, Ms. McCall." She knows who he is. "The bad guy." He replies, "You have no idea," and both his and Kali's eyes glow red. In the basement, "Julia," Kali's voice echoes. She has the keys to the ambulance. Jennifer steps back behind Derek but warns him he can't beat Kali on his own. "That's why we're gonna run," he says. They do, leaving Stiles in the ambulance with Cora. They get into the elevator just in time to escape from Kali. The power flickers, and then the elevator stops as Deucalion throws a switch on the roof. Kali and Deucalion are in the morgue. Kali argues that he should have kept Melissa. She thinks Deucalion has a soft spot for Scott. "I have an investment I'm trying to mature," he says. He then tells Kali that if she wants to talk about soft spots they can talk about Jennifer Blake. That gets Kali to back off. She calls Ms. Blake by her real name, Julia Baccari. Kali tells Duke that she didn't understand why she had to kill Julia, too, since she was harmless, but she did it because Deucalion asked her to. "I did everything you asked to be a part of this pack." He counters that she really did it to be with Ennis and that Julia isn't looking so harmless now. Kali thought Julia was dead. She says there was a moment of uncertainty when she turned back and saw Julia lying perfectly still but focused her hearing anyway. "Listened to the sound of her heart still beating, still fighting for life, and I thought, 'I could go back and finish it, or I could let someone I love die peacefully.'" They hear footsteps below them. Kali asks Deucalion what Scott and his friends are doing. "Plotting," he replies, looking amused. The alpha twins hear footsteps and follow Isaac. As soon as Isaac sees the twins, he guns the car. Kali leaps out of a window and lands just as the twins follow Allison out of the hospital. Allison turns and fires some arrows. Chris opens fire with his pistols as well. They scatter and escape. Ms. Morrell is still trying to get away from the alphas. She runs into a clearing and then throws up a mountain ash circle around herself. The twins throw themselves against it and bounce off. Kali joins the fight. Deucalion walks into the clearing and wants to know how Ms. Morrell knew they'd come for her. She says that she and Jennifer are the same and that she knew Deucalion had always been suspicious of emissaries. Kali adds that it's with good reason, because she sent Braeden to get Isaac. Ms. Morrell maintains that she did that to maintain balance. She then turns to Scott and tells him that this isn't him. Ms. Morrell tells Scott to go back to his friends. Duke replies that Scott can make decisions for himself. She asks Duke if he's told Scott everything he's done. "How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way." Morrell looks at the pack as she says this and explains that Ennis was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. Duke brushes off her speech as lies told to try to save her life. Morrell challenges the other wolves to ask Duke if she's telling the truth. Duke takes his cane and throws the blade into Ms. Morrell's chest. As she falls, she breaks the mountain ash circle. Scott rushes to her side. The rest of the wolves move to attack, but Scott tells them to back off. He pulls the cane out and tosses it aside, assuring Morrell that he's not going to let the pack kill her. He asks her if she knows something that could help, and she tells him to find the nemeton. Death Kali and Aiden go after Derek. The alarm in Derek's loft goes off, and Kali knocks it off the wall. "Where is he?" she demands. Lydia snaps her fingers and glances at Ethan. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual Werewolf afternoon." Kali is not impressed and threatens Lydia. Lydia tells her that she needs a pedicure and offers to give her a referral. Aiden growls as Kali closes in on Lydia, and Kali turns to face him. "Oh, really?" Kali circles around Aiden and asks him if he took his assignment too seriously. Aiden tells her that Lydia is not the problem. "Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Lydia asks Ethan if this is about to get really violent. "Probably." Then Jennifer drops in from the roof, breaking through the glass ceiling. She glares at Kali. "So, who wants to go first?" Ethan holds Lydia protectively while Kali and Jennifer fight. Jennifer easily dodges Kali's kicks and punches, then lands a hit on her that sends her flying. Aiden does even less well. Ethan then tears his shirt off and goes to join his brother. They try to meld, but Jennifer grabs them by their throats and forces them apart. 9Kali gets up to face off against Jennifer again, and Jennifer tells her to look at her face. "Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?" "I don't care." "It takes power." Jennifer then lifts all the broken glass and debris off the floor with magic. Kali screams that she should have ripped her head off, and then Jennifer hurls the glass at Kali. She is impaled all over and falls dead. Appearances Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Chaos Rising" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Currents" *"Visionary" *"The Overlooked" *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" References Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:Guest Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Deceased Characters